vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Uma
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Summary King of the Minotaurs and the Monkey King's sworn "brother", King Uma is playful, flirtatious, and mischevious, but is very stubborn and serious when the time calls for it. She later perishes when she was swarmed by Nephilim after her fight with Byron and Lee Soo-Jin weakened her but not before establishing a contract with Baek Seung-Chul, becoming a half-ghost and his Borrowed Power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C | At least Low 4-C, likely higher Name: King Uma/The Oxen King Origin: The God of High School Gender: Female Age: 1,000+ years Classification: God, Magical Entity/Demon, Martial Artist, Oxen King, Minotaur, Immortal, Half-Ghost, Charyeok Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Transformation (Into her true form), Fear Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Can instill a sense of fear and dread with her presence against beings weaker than her), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Air Manipulation, Flight, Resistance to extreme temperatures and conditions, Astral Projection (Can summon a projection of her true form), Power Absorption (Can absorb power and materials by consuming them), Avatar Creation, Portal Creation (Sent Il-Pyo to the Sage Realm from earth), Power Bestowal (Can bestow her power upon another person with Direct Contract by applying her horn on them), Resistance to pain (Was completely unaffected by having her arm ripped off or getting stabbed through the chest), and Willpower Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Star level (Stated to be Jin Mo-Ri's equal and defeated the Second Crown Prince while acting as the Charyeok of Baek Seung-Chul) | At least Small Star level, likely higher (Casually crushed and chewed up Byron even though his body was made of Barbadium, the metal that forms the First Crown Prince's body, fought Michael in her prime, and would have beaten him had Garuda not stepped in) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Jin Mo-Ri who has intercepted and blocked attacks from another Solar System. Also kept up with the Crown Princes, who have reacted to and countered the Ruyi Jingu Bang's extension, which reached the Earth's surface from the dark side of the moon in a fraction of a second) | At least Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class Y (Although she is weaker, she should be comparable to Uriel, who slowed the descent of Mars) Striking Strength: Small Star Class (Comparable to Jin Mo-Ri, can stop an earthquake simply by sneezing) | At least Small Star Class, likely higher (Far more powerful than her avatar, easily chewed up Byron even though he was made of Barbadium, comparable to Michael who briefly fought Jin Mo-Ri) Durability: Small Star level (Survived the impact of the Hyunmoo Hammer, a weapon capable of shattering planets larger than Jupiter in size) | At least Small Star level, likely higher (Easily smothered Byron and his attacks, comparable to Michael who briefly fought on par with Jin Mo-Ri) Stamina: Extremely high (She can continue fighting even after being speared through the vitals several times) Range: Planetary (Wiped out a wave of magma that was going to engulf the Sage Realm) Standard Equipment: Pacho Fan; a divine weapon that can vaporize armies of gods with continent level durability and repel the force of a planet-wide eruption of magma in one swing. Intelligence: King Uma has thousands of years of combat experience but is often too playful to think through things. Nevertheless, she managed to formulate a strategy to easily defeat the Bishop-Class Byron and the Minotaurs remained free under her leadership when most of the other races (including the Monkeys) were subjugated. She is an expert in hand-to-hand combat as well as the use of her Pacho Fan, preferring to finish her foes with a single blow, but is fully capable of rapid-fire fisticuffs and engaging in extended close combat with her fan. Weaknesses: Uma can sometimes be a bit too playful for her own good. The Pacho Fan's power is so great that it creates a vacuum around her, forcing her to hold her breath and leaving her vulnerable. Her power emanates from her horns and she loses a great portion of them if they're cut off. Notable Attacks and Techniques: UmaTrueForm1.PNG|Uma revealing her true form UmaTrueForm2.PNG|Uma's size compared to Byron's *'True Form Release:' Her eight-foot-tall appearance is just an avatar she uses to make sure she doesn't wreck everything around her. As a result, she rarely uses her full powers. Her true form is the size of a skyscraper and is sealed in chains. In this form, she can stop an earthquake with a sneeze and casually defeated Bishop Byron even after he ate her horn and took much of her power in the process. Additionally, she can shrink down to her avatar's size if she so wishes but can return to full size in an instant. Key: Avatar | True Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Criminals Category:Kings Category:Air Users Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Female Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4